Music Inspires: Hetalia Collection
by Skye Willow
Summary: <html><head></head>Collection of one-shots.  Each chapter was inspired by that person's character song.  Some people have more than one fic.  Possible pairings, nothing explicit.</html>
1. Chapter 1

He had been happy, once.

People all around him...

...warmth in their gazes...

...smiles on their faces.

Or was that just a dream?

But it wasn't a dream, it was the past.

Being an empire, with the promise of all becoming one with him...

...and many _already _one with him...

Yes, he had been happy once.

And though he was alright now, not completely miserable (as he had been at other points in his life)...

...still he missed those days.

So he promised to himself that those days would come again...

...and as he watched those that he loved, who would one day love him, (as all should) arguing over silly little things...

...he couldn't help but smile.


	2. Chapter 2

He turned on his computer, accessed the Internet, and Googled 'Hamburger Street.'

Then blanched when he saw that there didn't seem to _be _a Hamburger Street.

An entire character song...

...singing about a place that didn't exist.

He shut off his computer and had Taurys take a note.

The next day, in a little town called Highland, in lower Illinois, the Main Street was renamed Hamburger Street, confusing the citizens, because they hadn't voted on a name change...had they?

However, the Hetalia fans of said town were celebrating, maniacally laughing, and freaking out the normal citizens in turn.

Because they knew.

They knew who had changed the name of that street.

Back in D.C., a blonde with glasses leaned back in his chair...

...and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, Hetalians! I just discovered how to actually upload stories, thanks to my buddy scaredtodeathyaoi! Look her up, she's awesome! I hope you enjoy my song fics! Can you guess who each one is about?**

* * *

><p>He sighed.<p>

His brother had left him to go to that _stupid _meeting that he wasn't allowed to go to anymore.

The meeting that took France and Spain from him as well.

As he walked back to his room to drown his sorrows in some heavy metal and beer, a small yellow bird fluttered around his head.

His only true friend in the world...

...the only one who never left him...

...the only one who always listened...

...was a bird.

A small, speechless little bird was the only friend of someone as awesome as him.

He laughed at that as a tear rolled down his cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

It was cold...

so, so cold...

The world was white...

that terrible color, white...

_He_ followed him everywhere he went...

causing misery and sadness...

All he wanted...

was all he could not have...

was all he had been denied by God.

So he ran...

hiding in the warm south...

So he killed...

turning the white red...

So he fought _him_...

winning his freedom...

So he smiled...

hoping against hope that someone...

anyone...

would care.

That someone would notice his struggles...

his sadness...

his pain...

and love him.


	5. Chapter 5

**YOOOOO! WASSUP MY FANFIC FRIENDS! Sorry for the wait, but here's another chappie! This one is set up a bit differently, so tell me your opinions on this style! Which of course means...REVIEWWWW!**

* * *

><p>"THEY'RE SOOO MEEEEEEEAN, ARUUUUU!" China wrapped his arms around the Panda standing at least a<p>

foot taller than him. "THEY USED TO BE NICE, BUT NOW THEY JUST YELL AND USE ME!" He pulled back

and started counting on his fingers. "England makes me cook for him, France is always trying to rape me

(Not like that's anything new, but still, aru!), America doesn't like me, South Korea's a nuisance, Japan

slashed me with his sword, aru, Taiwan and Vietnam don't like me anymore even though I raised them,

Hong Kong avoids me, Tibet's still mad that I claimed him, Canada won't invite me over anymore-" He got

to all ten fingers and paused. The panda held up his paw. "Thanks, aru," the small man said. "Now

where was I...Oh yeah, Canada. So, Canada won't invite me over anymore, aru, Thailand's too busy with

his electronics to help me, and Russia-" Here he paused again. "Actually, Russia hasn't done anything

bad lately. He helps me with England's outrageous orders (Have you _heard_ what's in in Black Pudding,

aru?) and protects me from France. And he invites me over or visits a lot so I'm not lonely. And

sometimes I feel like he's some kind of...I don't know, guardian spirit? Or angel..? Either way, aru, lately

I've been feeling like he's watching over me somehow. But the others are terrible!" Suddenly the

panda pulled China into a hug. "What's this, panda, aru? You give hugs now!" Inside the panda suit, a

tall man with violet eyes smiled warmly.


	6. Chapter 6

All he wanted was warmth.

The warmth in hugs, in southern weather, in love.

But everyone was afraid of him, even though he did his best not to hurt them much, and protected them whenever they needed it.

So

He got angry.

He would rob them of the warmth they withheld so cruelly from him.

He looked at the battlefield,

At the bodies strewn around himself,

And smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

It was Russia's birthday.

So, Ukraine and Belarus decided to write a song to him as their joint present.

They sang it emotionally, truly performing and communicating their feelings.

After they finished, they both looked to Russia-

Only he wasn't there.

All of Belarus' 'Kekkon'ing had scared him away.

She sighed and decided that she'd have to wait until next year to give him the ring.


	8. Chapter 8

He laughed sunnily, his unruly brown hair curling all around his head as he danced.

Next to him, his best friends were bickering over who was cuter as a little kid.

He laughed again, grabbed their hands, and whirled them into a dance.

"Come on guys!" he exclaimed. "Be happy! Dance!"

The albino and the blonde looked at each other, shrugged, and started dancing with him.

"It's-My-BIRTHDAAAAAAY!" he yelled happily.

The other two stopped dancing abruptly and stared at him. "It's your birthday?" They exclaimed increduously.

Recovering quickly, the blonde stepped forward and, taking his friend's hand, stopped his dancing.

"I am sorry that I forgot, _mon cheri_," said blonde apologised before leaning forward and brushing his next words against his friend's ear. "Now...Is there anything I can..._do_ for you?"

The brunette leaned back and smiled at the blonde. "No, nothing except dance with me," he said innocently. "That's all I want, Francis."

France's eyes gleamed. "Ohonhon_hon_! Very well then, Antonio!" He put one hand on Antonio's waist and grabbed his hand with the other and started swaying back and forth. A rose materialized in between his teeth as France's hand started slowly creeping down...

Before it could get very far, though, the albino cut in. "Hey! Ore-sama has to talk to him!" he exclaimed at France, then whirled around to face Spain. "Sorry that I forgot your birthday." he stated. "I was too busy being awesome to notice!"

Spain laughed. "It's okay, Gilbert! C'mon, c'mon and dance!" He took Prussia's hand and started spinning around with him.

France pouted. "Hey, what about Nee-chan?" he asked.

Spain, in reply, grabbed his hand and resumed spinning. France and Prussia clasped thier free hands, and soon the trio was skipping around in a circle, all three of them giggling and happy.

Romano walked in the room. "Happy birthday, Spain you bastar-" and cut off as he saw the trio.

He blinked.

"Dumbasses," he muttered as he walked back out of the room, leaving France, Prussia and Spain whirling around happily.

And so they danced the day away.

***Looks up at chapter she just wrote* *Shudders* Sorry for the excessive France-perviness. For some reason, I like writing him and his personality. It's just...so fun..! *Restrains self from running to write more France-centric pieces* Maybe I like writing about him because he's just like my friends in Marching Band...*Ponders***

**Anyway, I hope you liked it! Please review and make sure to check out my other stories! Skye Willow OUT! *Cloud of sparkly smoke* ...*Cloud of sparkly smoke dissipates to show me still standing there* Oh...It didn't work...heh...Let's try this again...Skye Willow OUT! *Uses Teleportation Jutsu and teleports exactly five feet away* ...*Looks around* HARUHIDAMMIT! *Sighs* See ya. *Walks away***


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning: This chapter contains GerIta. This concludes the Warning. *****Shuts off Siren* How are you peoples ******

**liking the series? Tell me in a review! **

** ...please?**

* * *

><p>He was lonely.<p>

He tried to hide it, but he was lonely.

And though he hated to admit it, he was actually..._happy _with Italy around.

Because Italy was glad he was there.

Because Italy could maybe be as lonely as him, somewhere in there.

* * *

><p>Italy often looked at him as if seeing another.<p>

Who, he had no clue.

All he knew was, those occasional glances held something more than his normal affection.

And...he liked it.

Even though he knew he wasn't supposed to, he liked it.

Though he couldn't show it, being as he was.

So, he sat.

And waited for the day when Italy would realize that they both felt that way.

And let himself hope that it would be soon.


	10. Chapter 10

**YO! Wassup, my fellow homo sapiens? This one is rather short. It's about that old theory that 'Germany=HRE' and yes, I agree with it. Why else would I write a chapter about it?**

**...And I just realised that this is pretty much a sequel to Chapter 9. A Shounen Ai one. ...Sorry! ^^;**

* * *

><p>He smiled up at the towering German.<p>

Said German simply sighed and told him to go exercise.

As he trotted over to the treadmill, he kept casting glances at the Aryan man.

And remembering who his friend had once been.

How he'd been rather nice, once he got to know him.

How he had smiled when they were together.

How that boy, that young boy, had had to go off to war, and leave him behind.

How that young boy had spoken, saying, "I've loved you ever since the 900's."

How he'd kissed him goodbye, for the first and last time.

And how, as he left, he'd kept waving, and called back, "No matter how many hundreds of years go by, I'll always love you more than anyone in the world!"

Yes, he knew that his one-time love was now his best friend.

He just wished that Germany knew it himself.


	11. Chapter 11

He ran up to his best friend, a large smile on his face.

"So?" He asked expectantly.

"What?" His friend answered.

"Do you, like, totally like it?" He demanded, twirling in a circle.

His friend facepalmed. "I hardly think a _skirt _is appropriate for the World Conference."

"What? It's _totally _appropriate! Hungary and Belarus wear dresses to it, so why can't _I_ wear a skirt?"

"Because you're _male_, Feliks. You are a _guy_, they are _girls_."

He pouted. "So? I totally think that everyone should, like, totally wear skirts! They're, like, _so_ much easier to move in!" He did a series of piroettes and spins to prove his point.

His former husband sighed. "You're missing the point..."

He ignored him. "In fact...you would totally look pretty in a skirt, Liet! Like, seriously!"

His friend paled. "No, please no! Polanddon'tpleaseIdon'tcrossdressNOOOOO!" He struggled to get out of Poland's grip, to no avail.

Liet continued screaming in horror as Poland dragged him into the blonde's walk-in closet, but no one came.

"Here, I think this one is your size! Totally try it on!"

And that is how Lithuania was forced to go to the World Conference in a skirt.

**PFFFFFF- I couldn't help myself. I like totally love Poland SOOOO much that I totally just HAD to write this. Totally. And I always thought that somewhere along the line, he would manage to convince Lithuania to crossdress with him. (My theory may have been confirmed by a picture posted for the Fool's Bath this April. It was Liet in a poofy French Maid dress. Poland TOTALLY got him to try it on!)**

**Have any of you peoples heard Poland's Maru Kaite Chikyuu? The beginning is like epic, then it goes all...Polish. All bouncy and fun to sing along with and stuff. I'm sure I've confused more than a few people by walking around and singing it.**

**...Which reminds me. I totally need to start wearing skirts to school. You know, once it starts again.**


End file.
